The Death Demon Miharu
by Black Koi Mistress
Summary: For the past two months he had been having the same dream but, he didn't know her or him! He felt like he was veiwing something private between the girl from his dreams and the man whose heart she had broken in his dreams so many times over.
1. Chapter 1

_Miharu Uzamaki-Black was fierce. She was a stunning ball of fire, and brilliance. Miharu was quick to anger and even quicker to change her moods. She was in a sense unpredictable. It was often said "It's best not be around her when she's in one of her moods." This was one of those times. Miharu was pissed beyond belief, all because of three simple sentences her elder had uttered. "Weak. That's all you are to me little sister, weak. A disgrace to our clan if you ask me."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Inuyasha, did you ever love me?" That was the question Miharu Uzamaki-Black was asking her betrothed. "Yeah, how could ya think any different?"<strong>_

_**Miharu supposed it was time to tell him. The half-demon she didn't really love. She loved him because, of his looks. His silver dog ears atop his head that were soft like silk, his silver hair that flowed like gold, his bangs that covered his eyes half the time, his eyes that were a drunken amber, his tan skin. "Miharu, do YOU love ME?" The silver haired half-demon asked. "No." the answer was simple the meaning behind it was not. "Inuyasha I fell in love with you for the first month because of your looks, the second month was because of your eyes, and this month there was no love."**_

_**"How can you say that?" "easily"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>_Miharu, why?"  
>"No Inuyasha don't! You were the one who left me! YOU told me that night that you dint love me! You said you fell madly in love with me because of looks! because of my eyes!"<br>Sasuke sat up quickly. For the past two months he had been having the exact same dream, a pretty girl named Miharu would break a man called Inuyasha's heart and then become delusional as to _who_ broke _who's_ heart._**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

I will NOT be sued! I won...NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed, he felt like he had just again some how veiwed something private and not for his eyes. Had it been anyone else seeing something like that woudn't have borthered him at all but, with this girl it was different. When he had first had the dream two months ago he simply brushed it off, when it came the second time he again brushed it off, the third time he payed no attention to it, but one month later he was almsot obsessd with it. He felt he somehow had a bond with this strange girl, so he had spent all the time he could thinking aboput her and how he could possibly know her. The only thing that bothered him was that he was sure he had never met this girl in his life but, he felt connected to her. Sasuke sighed as he stood up strectching his limbs. He stood up and went to his closet to look for pants and a shirt. Sasuke's room was a big room with baby blue walls, black curtains, a black rug, and black sheets on his bed with the Uchiha symbol on them, his bed was a black kind of wood, and his closets was a dark red color. Sasuke slipped on a black t-shirt with the words "FUCK THE WORLD!" on it in red script, a pair of dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and his white baggy arm warmers. Sasuke exited his room and walked out of his house. 'I wish I knew who that girl was...' He thought starting to walk to school.<p>

* * *

><p>Miharu sighed she had been trapped here for three years, she had started sending that boy Sasuke her memories in hopes he could find her and save her from the deal she had made. She had promised someone she couldn't remember that she would come here on her 12th birthday and leave by her 14th. it was supposed to take two years to find her prince charming to save her from the mirror and here she was stuck and about to spend her 15th birthday in the stupid mirror!<p>

* * *

><p>Short chapters I know i'm sorry. Please review or else dun dun frickin' DUNNNN!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Your memories are nothing to him, they are wroth less.

Do you mean..they are...priceless?

No silly child your way is to trick and you are to be forever _trapped_ in the mirror.

_Why?_ What did _I_ do to deserve _this?_

You _willingly_ carried the name Uzamaki and Black.

**_There is no crime in that._**

Is there?

No, this is heresy on your part!

Hm, let it be heresy then.

Do you have no _shame? No guilt?_ What am I but an _innocent_ girl of 14 and **_you are planning to-to keep me locked up in this mirror until I renounce my faith!_**

Renounce and _perhaps_ I will see an innocent girl of 14 who had been possessed by the evils and I shall set her free.

I believe!

In what your foolish beliefs of a higher arc? Of your god! There is only one god and he is the christian god! You shall be burned at the stake for heresy!

What heresy? Unlike Joan I have a different god, but a god no _less._

Foul words!

But, like Joan I believe and I have faith in _my_ god.

What has _your_ god done to help you that _my_ god has not?

_My_ god has told me that I am not to leave the mirror untill he sees fit.

_My god_ has given you a chance of escape by all means necessary child take his kindness!

Not in the name of heresy!

Child do you know what the seven deadly sins are?

Yes.

Do you know them for your god or mine?

It is my own.

Well, what are they?

The seven deadly sins are pride, envy, love, hatred, taken, rapture, and heresy.

Do you believe in them child?

Yes.

But you have broken so many.

Which ones do you believe I have broken?

Pride, love, taken, and rapture! You fell in love with a man named Inuyasha, you had taken pride in winning his heart, you had taken this poor boy from his true love, you had raptured in the hope of winning him back, and you continue to call your self a saint.

I have done those things in the name of a god!

_Your_ god!

Yes _my_ god! He told me to do these things, he allowed it. And I have never self proclaimed myself a saint!

Why must you lie!

I do not! I speak the words of _my_ god.

Okay suppose _your_ god was real, why would he keep you locked in this mirror if not _to repent for your sins?_

It was his will that_ I_ should meet _you_.

_And whose will is it to save you?_

My own.

* * *

><p>'How did I get trapped like a bird in this mirror? I have been in this mirror for two years. All I can see is white, hazy white and nothing else except for when the arc bishop comes to visit me. Then I see her in her dark white robes, and her flowing brown hair. Oh god please let me leave this forsaken mirror!' The girl trapped in the mirror screamed bloody murder long and loud, she clutched and tore at her hair all while the arc bishop watched.<p> 


End file.
